endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Team
Purple is a team color used on Endurance, which appeared in every season. It is one of three colors that has never won Endurance, the others being Orange and Yellow, but was stronger, becoming runners-up in Endurance: Tehachapi and Endurance: High Sierras . Endurance Despite going against The List, the first Purple Team ever on Endurance was Brandon Hendrix with Layla Brisco after being formed by Jenna. During Fate Falls, they were one the last few teams chosen. If they won, they would have gone to Costa Rica, and their starting (and only) piece, was Strength. According to the list, Brandon was supposed to be with Lana , and Layla with Skyler . Layla did prove that she was strong during the game too, because she managed to catch the red ball. She picked Christian to be on the Red team, but hesitated to put him with Ashley, so she may have considered going against the list, but Sabrina whispered "Ashley, do it" to her, and Layla picked Ashley, following the list. Brandon was one of the members of the Brotherhood, while Layla herself didn't put herself in any alliances though she did become close with Chelsea. They did not win any missions, and were given the second Samadhi in Endurance by the Yellow team after they lost Plant The Flag. This made them unable to play in Squeeze Play, where Red won. Also during this mission, Purple was the correct answer to the question "What team will be next to leave the island?" Red decided they would send them to the Temple of Fate against the Orange Team . This really upset Layla because she would have to go against her best friend, Chelsea. Both were confident that they would win. Layla said in the confessional that she would really miss Chelsea when she was gone, and Brandon even told Skyler that he was sorry he would send him home. Unfortunately, they were unable to win, and became the second team to leave. Before they left, Chelsea tried to apologize to Layla, and told her how much she loved her, Layla only replied with a sad glance, and they left. During the Endurance Reunion, Brandon told the group the members of the Brotherhood, at which J.D. joked that the time it took to list all of them was the same length the Brotherhood lasted. When it came time to vote back two contestants for Endurance 2, Layla voted for Brandon, saying that people need to take team unity into account. Endurance 2 Endurance 2's Purple team was between Annie Kim and Jeff Phillips, put together when they both caught the purple ball in Wash Out. The first challenge they won was Fireball, giving them control of the Samadhi. They decided to give it to the Orange team. They also got another pyramid piece, giving them three and a commanding lead over the others, who all had one. They came in second in Tide Pull, losing just barely to Brown. Almost simultaneously, Annie developed a conflict with Calley, because the latter claimed that Annie was picking on her. They were sent to Temple against Blue by the Brown team after the next mission. Fortunately, they won and came back, and Annie was furious that Max stabbed her in the back. Blue also gave them their pieces, hoping that it will help them take down Brown. After they won Face to Face, they gave Brown the Samadhi in an attempt to get revenge. After the mission, Calley reveals that her and Annie have made up. They stole Yellow's victory in Cherry Picker, and later sent them to Temple against their main target, Brown. The Green team Plank Maze, and sent the powerhouse team, Purple, to the Temple of Fate, against Brown where they lost, and were sent home. They shocked the final three by leaving their pieces to Orange, giving them a commanding lead over the others. *Annie's conflict with Calley was one of the top 10 moments in the first four seasons on the Discovery Kids website. *E2 Purple began a streak of Purple Teams which were strong teams. *Jeff along with Max helped film Endurance High Sierras Endurance 3: Hawaii Reece Bors and Sarah Baker were the Purple team for this season. During the partner game, Sarah had ball #11, and Reece had ball #3. Sarah decided to choose a color, purple (which she thought was pink), rather than partnering with Monroe or Kareem. Reece partnered up with Sarah, and did not have to bump anyone to do so. They managed to win the first mission, Ring of Fire, and agreed to give the Samadhi to Yellow. who they thought were a weak team. Sarah later reveals it was because she didn't like Bryannah. During Bagging on You, Brown eliminated them before they could even hit the target. They helped Gray, Orange, and Red target Green and Yellow in Squaring Off, but feeling bad for them, Reece chose Yellow to go next. The Yellow-Green-Brown alliance was in control, targeting the others, but Vanetta chooses her friend Nicole to go next, putting Purple-Orange-Red-Gray back in control, but Purple could not win. Reece and Sarah also lost Out on a Limb to Monroe and Bryannah. They were picked, along with Gray to be on Yellow's superteam, probably because they had come in second and third respectively in the last mission. After their superteam won Bamboo Jungle, they all decided to send Red and Brown to the Temple. While Red felt Purple did not stick up for them enough in that decision and were eliminated as a result, they still considered Purple to be the most trustworthy of the teams and thus awarded them their Trust piece. They did not win anything else until Balance Ball, where they decided to send the "half team" of Brown against the surprisingly strong Yellow team. Sarah, along with Nicole and Lindi, thought that Bryannah was trying to turn their teammates against them by flirting with the boys, but Bryannah didn't know why they were so upset with her. Unfortunately, after the mission, You're Fired!!, the Orange team had won. While they were allies up until this point, Nicole knew Purple was too close to Gray to ever send them to temple. Thus, she and Demian decided to send Purple against Gray, where Purple lost, and were sent home. They left their three pieces to their friends, the Gray team, like they planned. Trivia *Second time Purple came in fourth. Endurance: Tehachapi On Endurance: Tehachapi, the Purple Team consisted of Jonathan Lebowitz and Daniela Bustamante; the latter being disappointed because she wanted to be with Michael . Automatically, they were in an alliance with the Green Team, especially with Jonathan's friendship with Isaac, along with Yellow. In Blocked , they didn't have good teamwork and ended up losing the challenge. However, they ended up getting their first victory in Raft Pull, and managed to send Blue and Gray to the Temple of Fate . In Drop Out , Daniela was the second person to drop out, and Jonathan placed third in the challenge. Despite their strength, they were placed on the weaker Superteam along with Orange and Blue. In Super Stumped , they ended up winning due to an errornous decision by the stronger superteam. They ended up placing last in the next Endurance Mission, Waterworks, automatically putting them in the next Temple of Fate ceremony unless they won the next Temple Mission. Because Orange eliminated them in the first round, they were sent to Temple, along with the team that sent them, where they surprisingly won. In Hang 5, Jeszie tried to convince Isaac to give the Samadhi to Purple, because she believed they were stronger than Red. They were the only team not to convince Green to give them the Samadhi. In the next episode, they finished the challenge in 51 seconds, preventing the Red Team from entering the game. When it came time to select the 2 teams to send to Temple, Daniela believed that they should send Green to Temple along with Red, but Jonathan thwarted it because of his friendship with Isaac. In the last Endurance Mission, Purple ended up winning, giving them their second piece and the Samadhi, which they gave to Green, knowing they couldn't protect each other anymore. In Circle of Trust, Jonathan dropped after 15 minutes, and Daniela had to win to keep at least one team of the Purple-Green alliance alive. Despite holding on and wanting to make it to the Endurance Finale so badly, she let go after almost 30 minutes, resulting in Purple getting sent to Temple with Green. After 4 rounds, they won, but ended up sending their best friends home. In the finale, they trailed getting up to Temple with 6 pieces to Red Team's 7 after Spin Fly, and became Endurance: Tehachapi's runners-up. Endurance: High Sierras Dakota Fisher and Kelsey Schultz became Endurance: High Sierras' Purple Team when in Unwind, they got to the purple platform and became the 2nd official team of Endurance. They received the Triangle of Immunity from Anna and Garret, which allowed them to protect themselves or anyone else from being sent to the Temple of Fate. Almost immediately, they made alliances with Green, Orange, and Red, and became the masterminds of the alliance, especially Dakota. When Blue won Hot Potato and was willing to give the power to switch teams to Cameron , they plotted on having him switch Blue and Gray, because "they were the teams that they wanted gone". That went according to plan. In Move it Along, they noticed Blue doing well. but did average. They were almost handicapped by the Samadhi, but were spared. They placed 2nd in Walk the Plank, falling right after Gray. Although this is debatable, this could be done so Red could do Purple's dirty work. Purple won their first mission in Fill & Spill, which allowed them to pick the Superteams. They ended up picking Red and Orange, while putting their best friends on the Green Team in the rival Superteam because if Purple-Red-Orange should win, they would send Yellow and Blue to the Temple of Fate. They ended up representing their superteam, which they won. The Purple Team were protected in It's a Drag from going to Temple because their friends on Green won the mission. However, Dakota and the Orange Team plotted to choose water the entire time at Temple, so Blue would be eliminated. When Blue and Orange went to Temple, Blue won, and Taylor accused Dakota for lying again. When it came time to create their own game, Purple placed 2nd, but the drama came after the mission, where Cealey caught Kelsey hanging out with Taylor, whereas Cealey herself hung out with Dakota. They ended up getting the Samadhi by the Blue Team, but overcame it the next day, then sending Blue to Temple with Red, hoping Red could finally eliminate their rivals. However, Blue came back. When it came time to choose a team to receive an advantage in the final three, Kelsey and Dakota received 1 vote each, but lost to the Blue Team, where Connor received four votes. However, despite Blue's advantage, Purple won, earning them a spot in the Endurance Finals. Their luck substanitally improved when Green returned from Temple, defeating the undefeated Blue Team in the process. Slingshot Alley, however, changed the course of the Purple Team's fate. They collected only 3 pieces, giving them six to Green's 7. In the end, they became E5's runner's up. Trivia *Second time the Purple Team placed 2nd. *Last time where the Purple Team would make it to the final four or higher. *Dakota dominated the season with his plotting and strength in the game. Endurance: Fiji On Endurance: Fiji, Connor Konz and Jackie Wei became that season's Purple Team. Because Connor won Memory Race, he had the power to choose his teammate. They mostly flew below the radar, and like the other teams, didn't know about the Green-Orange Alliance. They mostly led in Box Launch, and appeared to win but were eliminated when Red targeted them. Soon afterwards, they were sent to the Temple of Fate, along with Yellow, because Red believed they did well in challenges. This shocked them significantly, but they managed to beat Yellow. However, after Yellow's elimination, they became a target. They received the Samadhi from Green , which angered Jackie, and she swore her revenge against Green if they win the next mission. Because of the Samadhi, Purple couldn't win Weight an Hour , so Jackie decided to throw objects to their allies on the Blue Team with the hopes they would win. This proved to be futile, as Orange won, and Blue and Purple were sent up to Temple, where Purple was eliminated. Trivia *Highest average ranking among team colors that never won Endurance: 3.83 *Most missions won (including Superteam missions): 14. *One of three teams that made it to the Endurance Finals more than once; the other two being the Blue and Green Teams. **Only one of the three teams to never win Endurance, despite making it to the finale. *Only team which has been part of all winning Superteams. *If one counts the finals as "trips to temple" then Purple becomes the only team color to face off against every other color at the Temple of Fate. *Despite there never being a purple team winning endurance, the only winning team on Moolah Beach was Purple Category:Teams